1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices are self-emissive displays that emit light by electrically exciting organic compounds, and are being considered as next generation display devices that may address problems of liquid crystal display devices, as organic light emitting display devices may operate with low voltage, may have a thin profile, and have wide viewing angles and fast response speeds. Therefore, demands for organic light emitting display devices with high resolution are increasing.
A light emission layer in each of sub-pixels that emit light is patterned by colors for realizing full-white color, and to do this, a deposition process using a fine metal mask is performed. However, there is a limitation in finely patterning each of the sub-pixels according to the deposition process using a fine metal mask.
Accordingly, an aperture ratio, which is a ratio of an actual light emitting area to an entire display screen of the organic light emitting display device, is reduced as the resolution of the organic light-emitting display device increases. The reduction of the aperture ratio means that a light emitting area in each of the sub-pixels is reduced, and accordingly, the lifespan of the organic light emitting display device may be degraded.